


Stardust

by kanonkita



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted One Night Stand, M/M, Meme fics, Pillow Talk, Song Inspired, Unhealthy Relationships, drabble fics, silly fluff, stupidly poetic sap, things i did to break a slump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonkita/pseuds/kanonkita
Summary: A series of 10 very short Megastar drabbles.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I used to do this with art sometimes when I was art blocked -- you put your iTunes or Spotify or whatever on shuffle and then you have to create something for each of the first ten songs that comes up using only the length of time it takes for the song to finish. I saw someone else do it with fics and thought I'd try it out because I was having a hard time making progress on any of my actual fics. Some of them came out halfway decent.

**1.** “ **End” by Secondhand Serenade**

 

“Just don't let me go.”

“What was that?” Megatron turned from the console, certain he had just heard his second say something, but...

“Nothing,” Starscream said, smiling at him.

Smiling. Megatron still wasn't used to seeing it on Starscream unless it was a smirk or a sneer or... Well, he still had trouble reminding himself that Starscream's smiles were genuine these days.

This time, he managed to flash one back. There was no one else on the bridge at this hour, after all.

“Come here,” he offered, holding out a servo.

Starscream hesitated just slightly before stepping forward to take it. Megatron instantly tugged him close and wrapped his arms around the little Seeker.

“I missed you,” he murmured into the top of his head.

“I was only gone for a few days,” Starscream pointed out.

“Physically, yes, but... I've missed you a lot longer than that.”

Starscream purred and nuzzled up into the warlord's neck. “Never let me go?” he asked.

“Never,” Megatron confirmed.

 

 

 

**2.** “ **Joanne” by Lady Gaga**

 

The monitor beeped again, but Starscream barely noticed. He couldn't take his optics off the burly grey mech on the medbay berth before him.

“Who said you were allowed to leave?” he hissed, tightening his arms around himself.

“I thought you wanted me to,” Megatron croaked back, the ghost of a smile creeping over his faceplates.

“Not... I don't...” the Seeker fumbled for words, trying to think how to express the unexpected pain that was tearing his spark apart as the numbers on the death clock counted down, unstoppable.

 

 

**3.** “ **Make Me A Robot” by Tessa Violet**

 

“I don't want to do this anymore,” Starscream announced, his optics suddenly wide and blank.

“What?” Thundercracker asked, blinking in surprise at this sudden change in attitude. Just seconds before, he'd been trying to restrain his trine leader as the maniac smashed the whole suite apart, raging about how he was going to kill their commander in this way and that way—a typical Starscream meltdown, really. Until this part.

“I can't... I don't want to feel anymore,” Starscream said, starting to slide down to the floor.

“Starscream, what..” Thundercracker hesitated, his servo hovering over the other Seeker's wing. “What's gong on?”

“There has to be some way to get rid of it.”

 

 

**4.** “ **Emoticons” by The Wombats**

 

Megatron stared down at the message on his datapad.

“Nice try, loser. I won't fall that easily.” There was a series of small, colorful icons after that, including several snide-looking yellow faces, a nuclear explosion, something purple, and something brown.

This in response to the—Megatron had thought—lovely and heartfelt declarations of affection he had sent out just moments ago that were in turn in response to the rather confusing instance the previous evening when his second-in-command had suddenly thrown himself at him in one of the most rampant displays of sexual desire that Megatron had ever seen. He still had the bite marks on his neck to prove it. There were probably some on his spike, too, for that matter...

He didn't understand. He'd been trying to woo his errant Seeker for _vorns,_ and he'd really thought that he was finally making headway, but now this? What was the brown one supposed to be anyway—a scoop of ice cream!?

 

 

 

**5.** “ **Crazy Ones” by Paloma Faith**

 

Starscream was absolutely, completely, and without question, turbobat scrap insane. Megatron had known that from the time he first appointed him as his second-in-command. Many had questioned the decision at the time, but Megatron had known what he was doing. It took a little touch of crazy every now and then to keep on top of a war like the one they were waging.

Yes, there were days when he wanted to—and occasionally _did—_ wring the Seeker's scrawny little neck, but then there were also those days when Starscream would come waltzing into the command center, his armor so shiny Megatron could see his face in it from across the room, and announce a plan that was so ingenious it actually seemed to rewrite the entire meaning of “plan” in its wake.

And then there were the other days; the ones where Starscream would take Megatron's servo in his own and pull him off on other adventures with that sly little quirk to his lips. Those were the days that Megatron knew he would never forget.

 

 

 

**6 .** “ **I Need My Girl” by The National**

 

“Lord Megatron? I believe you may have had one too many.”

Megatron turned to his new second and scowled. Of course he would. Soundwave was always the voice of reason. Starscream never would have told him that he was having one too many. Starscream would have been here beside him, getting too drunk to fly and sliding farther and farther into his lap...

But where was Starscream now?

“I will have as much as I want,” Megatron snarled, pounding on the counter of the bar. The bartender, some strange sort of green organic, jumped to obey the nonverbal command and shunted another high grade across the bar at him.

“My lord...” Soundwave tried again, but Megatron shoved him away.

Soundwave didn't understand. Megatron didn't want to be helped. He didn't want anyone to talk reason to him. He wanted his Seeker back. He wanted to see him come waltzing into the bar right now and put his servo on his cherry red hip in that perfect way of his. He didn't care that they were doing better in their cause now than they ever had with Starscream around—he just wanted him back.

 

 

 

 

**7.** “ **Monster” by Lady Gaga**

 

They'd warned him. They really had, but of course Starscream hadn't listened. And now here he was, aching deep as the gladiator slipped quietly out his back door. He was satisfied too, of course, but that was part of the problem.

That was the single best fragging he'd ever had in his entire life, and he needed more of it. Unfortunately, the gladiator hadn't given a name or number. He'd just grabbed hold of the Seeker on the dance floor, spinning him round in the dizzying lights and murmuring sweet somethings in his audial until Starscream couldn't take it anymore.

The Seeker got up now, wincing as he did, and moved to the window to see if he could still see the mech in the street. He could.

“Hey, you!” he shrieked, utilizing his vocalizer to its fullest.

The big grey mech flinched, and then started to run.

“Don't you dare!” Starscream hissed, swinging a sore leg up over the window frame.

 

 

 

**8.** “ **Jerome” by Zella Day**

 

Cold. That was how Starscream would describe Megatron.

Like so many before him, he had initially been drawn to the powerful mech with his eloquent words and his great ambitions, the difference was that Megatron had once given him sincere reason to believe that he was equally drawn to the Seeker. He was Starscream's whole life for so many vorns—the Seeker had given _everything_ to the warlord and his cause, and in the end he had nothing to show for it. Because underneath it all, Megatron was as cold and empty as the far reaches of space he had once aspired to conquer.

If he were to crash himself into the nearest sun, Starscream was sure he would not be missed, but at least he might once again be warm.

 

 

**9.** “ **Start of Time” by Gabrielle Aplin**

 

“Have you ever wondered where we were at the start of time?”

Starscream rolled over slightly so that he could see his mate's face before making a derisive noise in his throat.

“What the frag are you on about now?” he asked.

“You know—when the universe was first formed, the start of time. Some part of us must have been there somewhere,” Megatron elaborated. “Where do you think we were?”

“I don't,” Starscream yawned, nestling up against his side. “You think too much.”

Megatron was silent for a while, running an affectionate servo up and down his second's back strut while he continued thinking too much.

“You know, the first time you ever walked into a room, it was like the sun breaking over the edge of Cybertron for the very first time,” he said. “Like, that moment when all the dust had stopped spinning and the metal had cooled and everything was peaceful at last, and this glorious ray of light came spilling over the horizon...”

Starscream started to laugh.

“You are just too poetic for your own good sometimes!” he said.

 

 

 

**10.** “ **Dear Theodosia” by Lin Manuel Miranda**

 

Starscream stared down at the warm little bundle in his servos. He had never imagined that something so ugly could look so perfect; gray, out of proportion, and still covered in his own energon and... other things, the sight of his sparkling still made his spark skip a few turns.

He got it now. _This_ was why he had left. _This_ was why he hadn't wanted to stay on the Nemesis with the other Decepticons. Because this perfect, beautiful little creation of his needed more than anything he had ever had for himself.

The sparkling opened its optics, bright crimson, and Starscream gave a hoarse laugh at the absurdity of seeing Megatron's optics on such a tiny face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That last one coincided strangely well with something I'm actually working on right now....


End file.
